The present invention relates to a valve and method for preventing the backflow of body fluids and bacteria through medical suctioning equipment.
Medical centers, hospitals, dental practices, and other medical operations commonly use suctioning equipment to remove body fluids, such as saliva or blood, during medical procedures. These body fluids can carry or become contaminated with bacteria and other unhealthy substances. Consequently, it is important to prevent the body fluids, bacteria, and other unhealthy substances from backflowing or moving in a reverse direction into any patient. This can be problematic since substances such as bacteria will travel along surfaces without the assistance of a fluid carrier. For example, even if the part of the medical suctioning apparatus that contacts a patient is replaced with each new patient, bacteria can travel in a reverse direction through the new part and thus still cause a problem. Therefore, particularly in view of public concern over communicable diseases and diseases that can be transmitted by body fluids, it is important that maximum protection against undesired backflow and/or movement of bacteria be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,706 to Wiley discloses a sterile trap accessory inserted between a suctioning conduit and an aspirator. The trap accessory includes a filter for catching debris and a tubular section that protrudes into the trap toward the filter. The filter effectively captures debris for later viewing by a medical worker or doctor; however in doing so large amounts of debris are held in the trap accessory, thus potentially increasing the risk of bacteria movement in a reverse direction. Further, the surfaces between the filter and the inlet to the trap accessory permit backflow of bacteria.